


Masking the Problem

by lasairfhiona



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-18
Updated: 2011-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-18 07:13:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sara has a problem</p>
            </blockquote>





	Masking the Problem

As she sat on the bench her head resting in her hands, Sara made several realizations. Realizations she didn't need Grissom to point out to her. She had a problem or more to the point she had two. The alcohol and what made her drink. The booze masked the underlying problem so well that she could pretend there wasn't anything wrong. At first all she'd needed was one beer. Then one became two and two became more. Beer gave way to the harder stuff and its progression went the same way as the beer until she ended up carrying a flask with her at all times. She sneaked sips in the locker room and made extra trips to the Tahoe to get a forgotten item just to take another sip.

She wanted to mask the pain. The only problem was she didn't know what she was masking. Was it her non-relationship with Grissom? Was it what she pretended didn't exist with Warrick? Was it her past? Was it something from her childhood? She didn't know.

She needed answers. She needed solutions. She also knew she couldn't get them here. She needed to get away. She needed to find a place where she could think without having the roots of her problems around her.


End file.
